Guild Ranks
About Guild Ranks: Being an active and contributing member of the guild allows you to be promoted. Ranks afford certain privileges and/or responsibilities depending on the rank. When you first join the guild, you start at the lowest rank (Deckhand). Ranks can be viewed on the Rank tab of the Guild page in-game. It is not required that you move up in rank to remain a member of the guild, only that you are an active player. Accounts which have been inactive for a long period of time without any notice of an absence may be removed. We try to keep accounts unless they've been inactive for over 30 days or more depending on the rank and activity of the member. If you plan to be gone for an extended period of time, such as a deployment, or school etc..., just send a mail to the Guild Master, Captain, or a 1st Mate before you leave, and they will make a note of it and you will not be removed from the guild. Rank Descriptions Deadmans Chest: The rank for the inactive players. It is a place where we store our dead, those of us who have left this mortal plane for another but who may return one day to pillage and plunder with us once more, or just wait till we join them. Deckhand: This is the first rank upon joining the guild. At this rank, you are a member and can participate, ask questions, ask for help, and enjoy the benefits of the guild. You are also trusted with the ability to recruit and invite other players to the guild. Black Marketeer: A member of the guild who has taken the responsibility of being an expert gatherer for the guild. Black Marketeers enjoy farming nodes, such as runes, wood, ingredients, metal ore, provisions, etc..., and deconstructing equipment to get the materials. They tend to have large stockpiles of materials, and so Black Marketeers donate a portion of their supplies to the guild bank to support our Artisans. Artisan: An Artisan is a Master Crater or aspiring Master Crafter who has (or is aspiring to) not only reached level 50 in certain crafting skills, but has also maxed out the skill points in that skill line, researched all the traits, and has a number of style motifs. An Artisan might be a Blacksmith, Clothier, Woodworker, Alchemist, Enchanter, or Provisioner. The Artisan will be denoted, the type of crafting they have mastered, and the traits completed in their member note. Head Hunter: While all members of Blackmist, ranked Deckhand and above, can invite new members, it is the Head Hunters' job to actively recruit for Blackmist. They are members who are willing to give up some of their play time occasionally to travel from zone to zone recruiting new members for our online family. Not only that, but Head Hunters are also Event Coordinators. These members are knowledgeable of the events being planned, helpful, and patient with all members who might have questions about said event. It is the duty of the Head Hunter to promote events on the Guild MOTD, as well as the Guild forums and the Guild Event calendar, so members who might want to join the event can know when it will be taking place. To make recruitment easier it's highly recommended for the Head Hunters to use TOM (Tamriel Online Messenger) or Shissu's Guild Tools (Roster and Guild Welcome tools) addons. First Mate (Officer): Committee members. First mates have been with the guild for a longer period, have shown themselves to be mature, friendly, helpful, skilled, knowledgeable and active in the support of the guild and its objectives. First Mates are trusted officers who are in charge of deposits and withdraws of items from the guild bank. They have the ability to invite, promote, demote, and report incidents to the Captains and Guild Master. Being a First Mate means actively helping to maintain the integrity of the guild and what it stands for. Every rank "above" First Mate is technically still referred to as "Officer". Shipwright (Officer): Committee members. Shipwrights are the Guild Hall Wardens, whose main residences can (and are encouraged) to be used by the guild members as a go-to place when they look for crafting stations, mundus stones and other useful in-game resources. Captain (Officer): Committee members. Captains are trusted officers who are in charge of deposits and withdraws of items and funds from the guild bank, as well as, all of the other duties that the other Officer Ranks have. Pirate King (Guild Master): Figurehead of the guild. Leading the guild through a committee. The Pirate King has the responsibility of remaining active, maintaining the integrity of the guild's purpose, and moderating the guild chat as well as the guild website.